1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to slide fastener sliders, and more particularly to a slider which is particularly suitable for a slide fastener having a pair of opposed rows of discrete coupling elements.
2. Prior Art
Slide fastener sliders 10 are known which generally comprise, as shown in FIG. 1 of the accompanying drawings, a slider body 11 including upper and lower wings 12, 13 joined at their front end by a neck 14 so as to define therebetween a substantially Y-shaped guide channel 15 for the passage therethrough of a pair of opposed rows of coupling elements (not shown) of the slide fastener. Each of the wings 12, 13 has a pair of flanges 16 extending along opposite lateral edges thereof to define a portion of the guide channel 15, and a front edge 17 extending substantially arcuately between the flanges 16 across the neck 14. When the opposed rows of coupling elements are taken into mutual engagement by the slider 10 to close the slide fastener, they are likely to tilt with respect to the general plane of slide fastener stringer tapes. Such tilted coupling elements successively impinge at their respective coupling heads against the arcuate front edge 17 of one of the wings 12, 13 before their respective leg portions are introduced into the guide channel 15. Thus, the slider 10 is prevented from sliding smoothly along the rows of coupling elements and is likely to damage the latter during repeated opening and closing operations of the slide fastener.